


You Have To Kiss

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic four. Enjoy! :)

The Gallagher home was never quiet, but it was definitely more boisterous during the holidays, especially Christmas.

Mickey was getting used to it, he supposed. He was idly standing near the doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen, beer in hand, and watching Yevgeny ripping up wrapping paper, though everyone had finished opening presents an hour ago. He shook his head and took a swig of his beer. He wondered what the point of buying his son any toys was if he was just going to amuse himself with the wrapping paper. And Ian was helping him too. He sat in the middle of the living room with Yev, playing and ripping up scraps, just making a mess on the floor. Mickey felt an odd sense of warmth come over him and couldn't stop himself from smiling at the pair. Ian looked up obliviously and caught Mickey's grin. Embarrassed, Mickey was quick to replace his smile with a frown and turned to look away at anything but Ian.

Ian's face lit up like the Christmas tree in their living room. "Debs," he said, turning to his younger sister.

She was on the couch with Liam and Carl on the recliner, watching some ABC Family Christmas special. Lip and Fiona were in the kitchen with Kev, Veronica, and the twins.

Hm?" answered Debbie.

"Watch Yev for a sec."

"Sure," she obliged, joining the youngest Milkovich on the floor.

Ian sauntered towards Mickey who nervously rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip and still refused to look at his boyfriend. But Ian just walked past him, smirking and even winking at him. Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian was so arrogant these days, he thought. Ian returned with a plate of cherry pie in hand and stood in front of Mickey, the two blocking the doorway. Ian picked up a piece of the pie with his plastic fork and slowly brought it up to his mouth. As he chewed, he licked the corner of his lips sensually and then moved on to the fork until it was entirely clean of the cherry filling. Mickey's eyes were now glued to Ian and he struggled to control the tightness growing in his jeans.

"You're not subtle."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"What do you want, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Let's go upstairs in a few minutes."

"What about Yev?"

"Debbie's watching him."

"They'll notice," Mickey pointed out, looking around at the others.

Ian placed his plate on the piano behind him and took a few steps closer to Mickey. "Hasn't stopped us before," he said huskily. "C'mon, Mick."

Mickey was about to reply when Debbie cut him off. "Hey, you guys are standing under mistletoe!"

Suddenly, everyone in the house turned to look at the couple, though the group in the kitchen wasn't completely unaware of their interactions beforehand.

Ian and Mickey both looked up. Sure enough, there was mistletoe nailed to the doorframe, hanging above their heads. When they looked back at each other, Mickey was glaring at Ian.

"I swear I didn't know!" Ian proclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, whatever," Mickey responded in disbelief.

"Well?" Debbie asked eagerly.

"Well what?" Mickey snapped.

"You have to kiss!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," said Fiona.

"That's the rule, boys," Kevin added.

"Wait, let me get my camera!" Vee practically shouted with excitement.

"For fucks sake…" Mickey grumbled as Ian chuckled at his wild family and friends.

"You don't have to," Ian said softly.

Mickey bit his bottom lip in thought briefly and decided, fuck it, it's just one kiss, it can be short, doesn't have to be anything like the ones he and Ian share when they're alone.

Just then, Lip shoved through his brother and Mickey to make his way to the living room. "He's not gonna do it."

"What?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"You're not gonna do it," Lip reiterated more confidently.

Mickey raised an eyebrow in defiance. _Oh, no?_ he thought. They wanted to see a kiss? They were going to see a fucking kiss!

Mickey abruptly pulled Ian by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. Ian was a bit surprised but was quick to react, kissing Mickey back with just as much roughness. He pulled the shorter boy in closer by his waist and twisted a hand into dark hair. Mickey, who was still clutching onto the bottle of beer, let it fall to the ground, it's remaining contents spilling on the floor. He cupped Ian's face with both hands now, darting his tongue into the redhead's mouth, tasting the linger of sweet cherry pie filling. They moaned loudly and without indignity as their kiss grew fervidly, smacking lips and wet tongues adding to the cacophony their mouths produced.

Carl and Lip were in the living room making overly exaggerated gagging noises. Kev stared wide eyed and jaw hung open as he held Gemma in one arm. Fiona was cradling Amy but brought a hand up to her gaping mouth. Debbie and Veronica were making high pitched squeals resembling squawking seagulls. And all the while young Yevgeny, Liam, and the twins looked around wondering what was causing their family to go into hysterics.

Ian and Mickey just went on kissing, ignoring everyone around them.

"Uh, ok guys… I think we get it," Kev said when he realized the couple didn't have any intentions of stopping.

And they didn't. Instead, Ian backed Mickey up against the side of the doorframe as his hands began to roam over the shorter boy's body.

"Ugh, gross!" Carl exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon! There are children present!" Lip whined loudly. "And I sure don't wanna fucking see that either!"

"Seriously, if you two are going to fuck, take it upstairs." Fiona demanded.

Still, Ian and Mickey remained in their own little world, only finally snapping back to reality when a bright flash and the sound of a _click_ burst their amatory bubble.

Finally taking a breather from his partners lips, Mickey snapped his head to Vee. "Did you really just take a fucking picture?"

"Lasts longer."

"Christ," Mickey cursed, turning back to Ian, "we taking this upstairs or what, Firecrotch?"

"Fucking finally!" Ian gasped, taking hold of Mickey's wrist to lead him upstairs. "Let's go."

As they clambered up the stairs, Mickey turned back to Lip and flipped him off.

Lip rolled his eyes. "Great, where are the ear plugs?" he asked of no one in particular.

"You're cleaning that up," Fiona said, pointing to Mickey's spilled beer on the floor.

"The fuck I am."

"Uh, _you're_ the reason I have to pretend I didn't just see Mickey Milkovich ramming his tongue down my little brother's throat."

"He's my brother too!"

"Just do it, Lip!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
